Breaking Barriers
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Kagome is going to a new school. In the process of making herself at home, she's going to have to break down a couple of stereotypical -and important- barriers first. Who knew the Host Club could use so much help?
1. Introduction

MCD: I love Ouran and Inuyasha, so why not! I'm tired of the mary-sues of Tomboy Kags, even if I like the idea.

Inuyasha/Ouran

Summary: Kagome is going to a new school. In the process of making herself at home, she's going to have to break down a couple of stereotypical -and important- barriers first.

**Breaking Barriers**

_~You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing~_

_-Paramore_

Kagome flopped backwards onto her bed. Although she didn't agree with the poofy yellow dress, she didn't really hate it either. You couldn't exactly wear a dress in the Feudal era. She hardly got by with that stupid school issue skirt. But having to wear formal clothes all the time? She could tell this was gonna be interesting.

She rolled on her side to look at the dress hanging, just-out-of-the-drycleaner, on the hook on her door. She sighed. Stupid school. Stupid yellow dress. Stupid scholarship.

Unsurprisingly, she didn't make it very far after she got kicked out of her old school for too many absences or something. Working at the shrine wasn't exactly her dream job. However her bubble of hope was inflated by her one gift: her athleticism.

Running around slaying demons could be a very good workout apparently. Dodging attacks made her flexible. Pulling on that bowstring so many times made her arms strong. Carrying around Shippo and that damned yellow backpack- that was now beyond repair, much to her glee- made her incredibly strong, etc. etc.

And so with her talents she _actually_ got a scholarship into one very prestigious Ouran High School. She was shocked, and so were her family. Especially since it was only a few days away from the first day of school when she got the letter.

_'Pompous rich assholes.'_ she thought and scowled at the dress before sighing heavily and rolling onto her stomach, burying her face into her pillow.

* * *

><p>"Another commoner! What a surprise!" someone shouted grandly as she practically drowned in rose petals. She choked on the thick perfume overdose as she regained her bearings.<p>

Kagome threaded her hand in her hair and gently brushed out the flower petals. She looked around the room and cocked an eyebrow at the sight. A golden blonde was ranting on about "the wonders of commoners" while two red headed twins leaned on each other, staring blatantly at the exuberant young man. A rather tall, slightly intimidating raven haired man looked at her in interest and another blonde, this one extremely cute, rested on his shoulders while flowers floated around him. Another raven-haired man stood, more intimidating than the last, looking her over and writing something on a clipboard. A young man-woman? Yes, a young woman with brown hair stood and looked sympathetically at her. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out a black cloaked figure trembling by a shadowed door, holding some sort of puppet. Across the room she could see another red head with an discouraging look staring at her, and next to him a brunette making googly eyes at the incredibly frightening raven haired man with the glasses.

Did she attract the crazies or what?


	2. Hikaru and Kaoru

MCD: Wow… did not expect to be so popular in just a few hours! I'm definitely liking it

**Breaking Barriers**

_~And now you've become a part of me_

_You'll always be right here~_

_-Linkin Park_

"Commoner, why don't you wear the male's uniform instead of the female's? You'd look much better; the yellow does nothing to compliment your eyes or your hair." Two voices chorused and Kagome blinked at the twins, looking up from her assignment. She frowned, putting her pen down.

"First, my name is Kagome, not commoner. Ka-go-me. Second, you are aware that I **am **a female, right?" she asked, cocking and eyebrow. "I don't care for this dress but it is the rules of the school." '_And I don't feel like getting kicked out of this one for something as stupid as dress code.' _She mentally added. Hikaru and Kaoru pouted.

"But what's the fun-" Hikaru started.

"-In following the rules-" Kaoru followed.

"-when you can-"

"-so easily get away-"

"-with anything?" Hikaru finished. "It's no fun to just be a regular student."

"Yeah!" said Kaoru excitedly. "Like us!" and with that Hikaru swung his younger sibling into his arms, grasping his chin delicately and wrapping his other arm around the latter's waist. Kaoru's hands were pressed up against Hikaru's chest in a fake attempt to distance himself. All the girls in the library minus Kagome squealed and hearts flooded the room. All the men groaned quietly at the display and Kagome couldn't help but snicker.

"Brother, we're only irregular out because of your unnatural beauty. I would be nothing without you, for I am just a copy…" he murmured and stared lovingly into Kaoru's eyes. Flowers and sparkles surrounded them and Hikaru ghosted his fingers down Kaoru's jaw line.

A mirror image of Kagome flashed through her mind, though the eyes were a cold, dead brown. A tiny wrinkle of a frown above her brow was the only indication that Kagome felt a tiny stab of pain in her heart.

"Oh, Hikaru," Kaoru said quietly though the statement was packed with emotion, "you're making me blush." He mumbled and flushed a light pink, turning his head slightly away from the other. "Besides, you were the first. Your looks, personality and everything have only come to me through you. I am the copy. The women are so lucky to have you, such a beautiful person while I am second best." He said, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. Hikaru frowned slightly.

"Brother-" he was cut off by a small, calloused hand on his and Kaoru's arm. They both blinked, startled out of their act as a slightly blushing Kagome looked at both of them seriously.

"You're wrong." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. That caught their interest and the brothers slackened from their dramatic pose.

"What?" they both asked dumbly. Kagome dropped her hands from them and linked them together, looking at them thoughtfully. Something flashed behind her bright blue eyes as she spoke. The whole library was silent in shock that a woman had actually interrupted the scene of brotherly love.

"You're wrong," she repeated, a little louder. "Neither of you is the copy, can't you see that?" she said and gently tapped the twins' heads, one before the other. "You are Hikaru, and you are Kaoru. Though you act, sound, and look alike, there are unmistakable differences between you two. No one is a copy of anyone. You are two unique individuals." She said and without another word, picked up her assignments, shuffled them into the nook of her arm and walked to the door to hopefully look for a quieter place to work. Before she left, she turned to them as she was closing the door and paused. She took a moment to look them over and nodded in approval, smiling.

"I am not the average woman, you two. Your little game doesn't work on me because I've had the same case of mistaken identity." She winked, flipping her shiny black hair over her shoulder as she spun around and promptly walked out the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood, dumbfounded, staring at the door. Their arms slackened and fell to their sides and they stood, side by side.

After a couple minutes of everyone going back to what they were doing, Hikaru and Kaoru moved, looking at each other simultaneously.

"Well, this could be interesting." Hikaru smiled.

"Indeed, brother, indeed. I wonder how she knew about our games…and what did she mean by mistaken identity?" Kaoru hummed in agreement, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder.

Although neither of them would admit it, Kagome had struck a chord within them both. What she said about being unique individuals, even though they wanted so much to be different but alike…

Kagome… would this strange commoner, one undoubtedly with a past… would she be the one to tell them apart? After all this time, and if she did, would she even know the significance of the act to them?

'_Brother… I believe she will open the door between us and others.' _Kaoru thought with a glance to his brother out of the corner of his eye. Hikaru was staring at the door where Kagome had left. You couldn't tell what he was thinking by the look on his face, but his eyes were steeled in serious thought.

Unknowingly, Kagome had already begun to chip through the barrier between the Host Club's hosts and its problems hidden behind beautiful faces.

**Breaking Barriers**

Well, that's a wrap for the second chapter. I love how dramatic it is. Leave your comments and criticism in the reviews, please~


	3. Haruhi

MCD: I'm really happy about all the positive reactions :) finally found the right lyrics!

**Breaking Barriers**

_~The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same~_

_-Avril Lavigne_

Haruhi laughed as did Kagome. "And then, he went all bug-eyed and his face was completely red!" Haruhi finished her tale, smiling. Kagome laughed.

"Wow! You'd think he'd know a woman when he sees one!" Kagome smirked at her jab at the eccentric King. Haruhi shrugged.

"I bet I didn't look much like a girl, but I mean seriously, everyone knew before him."

"Well it's a god thin not all rich people are smart or else us "commoners" would be out of a job." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You got that right." Haruhi smiled, standing up from the small table. "Do you want more _commoner's tea, _m'lady?" Haruhi mockingly asked and gave a slight bow. Kagome grinned evilly.

"Oh, no darling! Get one of my forty butlers to do it. _My palate won't be able to stomach that crap," _Kagome said in a whiny, shrill voice and both she and Haruhi burst out laughing. When Haruhi caught her breath she nodded, still smiling brightly.

"So another cup then, alright. Be right back, _m'lady." _Haruhi twirled around and walked over to the stovetop to boil some water.

Kagome smiled as well, enjoying Haruhi's company. She was a bright young woman, funny, and easy to talk to.

But, like the other hosts, there was something wrong. Not exactly wrong, but when Kagome looked each of the hosts in the eye, she couldn't help but feel like there was more to the hosts than the beautiful complexions. And that was partially the reason that she was at the younger's house at that moment.

Kagome felt a calm spiritual aura wash over her and she mentally nodded, looking at the shrine in the corner. The shrine was definitely connected to whatever was causing Haruhi problems.

Aforementioned female walked into the room with the tea and set it down on the table, sitting opposite her friend at the table and sipping her tea quietly. She spoke suddenly yet quietly, startling Kagome slightly.

"I see you've been looking at my mother's shrine quite frequently. Is there something wrong?" she asked and Kagome mentally sighed. Sometimes Haruhi was just too smart for her own good. Kagome set her tea down and looked at Haruhi seriously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. Haruhi, I don't mean to sound like some dumb counselor, but I can tell there's something wrong, and it's because of your mother." She held back a wince at the look Haruhi gave her.

"My mother is not making anything wrong. She is quite incapable of that at the moment, as you can see." She clipped, holding her tea with both hands and held a staring contest with the other. Kagome looked back into those large, doe-like brown eyes with as much intensity. She could tell she'd hit a nerve but she would not let the subject go.

"Haruhi, you know I didn't mean it like that." she said softly, a hint of sadness in her voice. "But still, I can tell something's wrong. Please tell me. I'm your friend." She encouraged, backing down in their impromptu staring contest. Haruhi looked intently at her for another moment then sighed, setting down her cup.

"I guess… I guess I a having some troubles," the latter stated, looking into the swirling brown tea, "I mean, it's hard sometimes. I miss her. I want to be like her, but…" her chocolate eyes were filled with emotion, "but I don't know if she'd be pleased with me. I'm a straight-A student, following in my mother's foot steps to become a great lawyer, but suddenly I get thrown off course by a couple of magazine boys and suddenly I'm not sure of myself anymore. I constantly wonder if she'd really be okay with me hanging out around such people. I just want to make her happy, while keeping myself happy as well. But now I don't even know. And Tamaki makes me so confused, to top it all off."

She said, swirling her tea around slowly. Kagome listened to the whole thing patiently, deducing some things right away. Unexpectedly she chuckled.

"Haruhi, you shouldn't worry about these kinds of things. If your mother was any mother at all, and I'm sure she was by how you talk about her, she'd be happy with who you are and what you're doing, no matter what, as long as it didn't hurt you in the process. You're faithful to your mother, but you need to loosen up a little. Have some fun without double checking the details first. I know what it feels like, what you're going through. My father is dead-" –Haruhi looked extremely startled at this fact- "-and I wonder if he would like who I am now. But that's no reason to feel bad about myself for doing something that he may or may not approve of. Do not try to come up to par for the dead." She smiled, standing up.

"I'll see you on Monday, Haruhi. Think about what I said. As your friend, I want you to get better, not worse." She giggled as she stood by the door, Haruhi joining her. "Oh, and about Tamaki? That'll all be revealed in time, little lovebird." Kagome smiled mischievously at her friend and walked out the door, down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

Haruhi stood at the door, stunned, and watched her friend walk off. She certainly hadn't expected _that. _Who knew Kagome could feel the same as she? It was odd, knowing someone had the same predicament. And while she sought for an undependable source of approval, Kagome made the best of who she was and kept herself in good graces, although it wasn't her father. Haruhi smiled, thinking of her own father. He was pleased with her, tickled pink in happiness. Why hadn't she seen that before? Haruhi shook her head and smiled.

As Haruhi closed the door, she froze.

_**LOVEBIRD! **_

Kagome walked down the street silently, her happy smile vanished into thin air. Although Haruhi had not known, there was a double meaning to her words that the innocent girl just would not comprehend. She would never understand, none of them would. She should take her own advice. But telling herself just wasn't enough… she was always the listener, never the speaker unless it was for advice. For once, she wished someone else could be the listener for her. And if possible, not think she was crazy.

_Do not try to come up to par for the dead_

_Kikyo…_

**Breaking Barriers**

MCD: Wow, depressing. I'm so mad at myself, I couldn't think of anything better than _Do not try to come up to par for the dead! _ I wanted it to be sad, creepy and epic! ): AND I'm ticked off with this chappy 'cos it feels like it went too fast!

On a happier note, I am happy that you guys like my story! Please review and tell me who the next person should be that Kags helps?

I suddenly feel like and advice columnist…


	4. Kyoya

MCD: I feel so loved with all of your reviews :D I was surprised with the song I chose for Kyoya…

**Breaking Barriers**

_~Rise up and take the power back_

_It's time the fat cat's had a heart attack~_

_-Muse_

"What are the names of your family members?"

"Oh come now, that's not fair." An amused Kagome said, staring over her teacup at Kyoya. "Not only do you probably already know the answer, but that's asking multiple questions all in one turn." She mused and took a sip of the expensive tea.

She and Kyoya were alone in the third music room, she because she was excused early from class for archery club which got cancelled due to weather. He was in there just because he'd needed to start preparing for the Host Club, as always.

Kyoya smirked, writing something down in his little black notebook. "Very good, Miss Higurashi. You are very observant." Kagome smiled wryly.

"The lamb must think carefully, lest she suffer getting tricked by the lion." She murmured, adding a little more sugar to her tea. Kyoya wrote something else down in his notebook.

"Ah, The Lion And The Lamb; one of Aesop's fables, I believe?" he asked and she nodded.

"My turn," she smiled and he looked like he was about to protest, but she gave him a look. "Ah-ah, you asked me if The Lion And The Lamb was one of Aesop's fables. It is my turn to ask a question now." He closed his mouth and nodded, leaning back in his chair. "What family members do you have?"

"Two elder brothers, a father and mother." He answered a little stiffly.

"And they are all alive." Kagome said, then added, "That was an assumption, not a question." Kyoya looked at her with his eyebrows slightly raised. To say the least, he was impressed with her wordplay skills. He nodded affirmative.

"What do you do outside of school?"

"I train my abilities, work out, and hang out with my friends here." She said and frowned, thinking. This was her chance to crack down on Kyoya and really find out what his secret was. But would she go bluntly or would she sneak it in a question?

"What is your problem?" bluntly, apparently. He snapped his head toward her in question. She stood, starting to pace around their couches.

"Lately I have been talking to the other hosts. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. So far they have all had their own problem, whether it be at home or in school, the club or their private lives. You see, I am on a mission to help each and every one of you hosts because it would seem, with my experiences, I _can _help you. I have seen people's souls die right in front of me because of problems or worries or anything that keeps chewing at them and they had no one to spill their hearts out to."

She said and stopped, right behind him in his chair. He remained frozen, staring in front of him with wide eyes. Whether it was from shock or realization, he couldn't tell. She leaned down, next to Kyoya's head. "I want to know what your problem is so I can help." She said quietly and rounded back to her seat and sat there as if nothing had happened.

Kyoya snapped out of his trance-like state and couldn't decide whether to be amused or pissed off.

"You want to know what my problem is?" he asked very quietly. She simply stared at him. He smirked, deciding to humor her.

"The only possible problem I have is that the two older brothers I have overshadow me, seemingly overpower me. They seem to mock me every time they speak to my bastard of a father. And speaking of him, he is a pompous bastard that thinks he can get whatever he wants ad that he can control me, but he is oh so wrong. If it happened, I would be ready to accept his death and capsize my brothers in order to steal his throne from right underneath his nose. I wish to show them what I am truly capable of… but I figure that will come in time." He said, surprising both Kagome and himself.

Why had he not assessed this earlier? Had he really just pushed it to the back of his mind and then spilled it to a girl that was practically a stranger, just because she wanted him to? Kagome, she was an odd one… how was she able to weasel that out of him when he himself hadn't even known.

Kagome slowly grinned, a twisted show of sadness.

"Heh…Well what do you know, it seems that I have something in common with every host…" she murmured and looked to the side, her bangs covering her eyes. Kyoya frowned. What? Kagome continued to speak, except a lot quieter.

"I was not involved in a sibling rivalry… I love my brother very much. However, someone who could have been my sibling, just by looks… she and I were terrible rivals." She said, hint of sadness in her voice. It almost ached to hear someone speak in that tone.

"And it was over something as foolish as a man. We both loved this man very much, and we'd do anything to win him over. But I was sorely out of his league, apparently." She said, almost sounding like she was about to sob. "She was practically. He'd mistake me for her. He'd go running off to see her when I wasn't looking. They'd been in love long before I'd been in the picture." _'500 years before I was in the picture.' _"Eventually, she ended up dying in her effort to prove her love to him, poisoned by a man that had once loved her. The rivalry was over. He'd loved her." Kagome said, tears brimming in her hidden eyes. She couldn't believe she was telling this to someone. To a random person that had really no clue of what had actually gone on, who she was trying to help but she just ended up putting her burden on.

She sniffled and stared at the ground, smiling fakely.

"Sorry, that was a bad memory for me. But what I'm trying to tell you is that you shouldn't hate your brothers and your father just because you're striving to beat them. You see how it turned out for me." She laughed dryly, her words humorless. She stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me…" she said and walked past Kyoya and towards the restroom.

Kyoya sat there, eyes wide. His tea slipped form his hands and shattered with a crash on the floor, snapping him back into reality. He cursed and quickly walked out the doors, calling for a passing maid while he stayed out in the hallway and stared out the large windows, blurred with the downpour of rain that made the hallway seem gray.

Kagome… what exactly had happened to her? Of she could recite something that terrible with so much detail and emotion, it had probably happened recently. But why had the news reported it? He sighed. He felt a pang of guilt and sympathy in his gut and he leaned against the window. Why was he still over-thinking things? Kagome had obviously been through something terrible, that was what had affected her to be the way she was just a few moments before.

Bubbly, sarcastic, happy, excitable Kagome. Dismal and on the brink of tears. Kyoya frowned. It just didn't fit her, not in the slightest.

He'd have to find out what happened. He'd be doing a lot of research, and then he'd plan something to make her happy. That's what he did with Tamaki, maybe it could work with her as well? He only hoped so.

He walked down the hallway, frown still in place, unknowing to the shaded eyes of one Kagome Higurashi. She stared at him emotionlessly. Poor Kyoya…unable to escape his own brilliant mind. He always over analyzed everything. He'd never be able to find out what happened…and I might just drive him insane. She shook her head. He practically lusted for information. Kagome turned around, her melancholy aura following her as she disappeared down the hall.

**Breaking Barriers**

MCD: Wooh! Jeez, the chapter's a lot longer than I expected. Sorry if it seems late, this just kept blowing up in my face and I had to keep editing. I'm also not going to be updating as much, I've just started school again and It's 11:30 so BLEH XD

It's so rainy down here in the east coast~ it's raining right now, actually.

**Attention!** **I don't think I'll be doing a mori/hunny next chapter because I can't really think of their flaws at the moment, but would you mind terribly if I put up the Kasanoda chapter I have an idea for?**


	5. Kasanoda

MCD:I thank you for your patience :) hope you like~

("Kagome", the anonymous reviewer, your message is at the bottom if you really don't want to read this chapter)

**Breaking Barriers**

_~Such a lonely day and it's mine,_

_The most loneliest day of my life~_

_-System of a Down_

Kasanoda sent an uneasy look at the girl sitting next to him and sipping tea. She was so unnervingly calm it was starting to freak him out...

She suddenly blinked and glanced at him, smiling a little and he blushed. He quickly looked back at the table, feeling awkward. Usually people, _especially _girls, were afraid of him, so he didn't have to deal with this type of stuff, so this was totally weird for him...

Kagome sensed the tense atmosphere surrounding the boy and she pitied him. _How awkward this must be for him..._

Kagome turned to hm and smiled. "Hello, Casanova-kun. My name's Kagome." she smiled and he turned to frown at her (which looked more like a scowl).

"My name's not Casanova, it's Kasanoda." he said a little roughly and surprisingly, Kagome did not flee out of fear. Instead she smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry, It's just that I heard everyone else calling you that so..." she laughed nervously and played with her fingers. Kasanoda stared at her, almost bored. _Great, and she'll be scooting away in three, two, one-_

Shockingly, Kagome smiled shyly at him and leaned a little bit closer.

"So, Kasanoda-kun, what's up? I've seen you at the club a lot but I never got to talk to you before!" Kasanoda blinked, once, twice, and his eye twitched. He finally realized that _no, _this girl was not running, screaming or being frozen by his "aura", and that _yes, _he was talking to a _girl _that didn't think he was freaky.

He caught himself staring and flushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head. He stared at the ground as he replied, "Uhh, yeah... I don't talk to a lotta people, if ya haven't noticed..." Kagome pouted and pulled her knees up on the couch in front of her, almost like a child trying to get comfortable.

"That's too bad. You seem like a nice guy so far." she smiled brightly and he ducked his head to hide the bright pink blush.

"Th-thanks... I guess." he mumbled and they sat in pregnant silence. Kagome took a drink of her tea and glanced at her silent company, the cogs working in her mind. She set the teacup down and smiled obliviously at him, though her next words were a complete contrast.

"I see what your problem is now. You're socially awkward!" she giggled and he snapped his head at her, eye twitching.

"What?" he asked, and although it sounded venomous, it was just a question. Kagome smiled at him.

"I can see through _everyone _at this club. Like Kyoya-" she pointed to said man- "is power hungry and absorbed in his sibling rivalry. Hikaru and Kaoru are confused and angry about getting mistaken for each other. Haruhi is too formal, for lack of a better word." she concluded and put her hand on his, making him blush furious pink. "You're not used to social interaction, so it's awkward for you to talk to people."

He stared at her for a moment, thinking.

"So you've been stalking me, 'figuring me out'?" he stated bluntly and Kagome flushed red, pulling her hand back quickly.

"N-no! I- I mean, well, it's not _stalking _if I see you all the time _here! _It's not like I follow you around all day." she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, still red from embarrassment.

Kasanoda smirked, which actually looked like a small smile. And what do you know, he looked pretty handsome with a smile.

"I know, I'm joking. My family would've known if you were following me," he mumbled something about not needing protection. "Besides. I'm not _socially awkward." _he rolled his eyes and leaned back against the chair, relaxing. He motioned towards the other people in the room. "If you haven't noticed, there's no one to be socially awkward to." he explained and waited for her reaction.

Kagome straightened up and looked around, he blush faded. Her pout converted to a frown and she looked at everyone, almost in disappointment.

"Ya see? No one wants to be friends with this," he pointed to himself, namely his face.

Kagome frowned.

"That's absolutely ridiculous." she said, anger evident. "No one should be judged by how they look. It's cruel and unjust."

She suddenly looked more serious. Staring at hands folded in her lap, her bright blue eyes were mixed with sadness and righteous anger. It made Kasanoda blink in confusion.

"I once had a friend. He was so misunderstood, it made you wonder about the ignorance of humanity. He may have seemed mean on the outside, but, well, he was such a softie." she broke into a small, soft smile. "When you got past the fiery barrier around his heart, he was the most loyal, protective friend you could ever have." she sighed and looked out a window, to where the sunlight was shining brightly.

"He was really nice. I even loved him at one point. Not long after I opened him up, he became much friendlier and soon we had a group of close friends. I'll never forget him." she sighed and turned back to Kasanoda.

"Now, even though he's gone, I'm still stuck with the firm belief that everyone deserves a friend." she smiled brightly at him and the whole room seemed to light up.

"Regardless of looks, people should be open to others." she stood and held out a hand to him, palm up in invitation. "So what do you say? Friends?"

Kasanoda looked awestruck, jaw slack in surprise, eyes slightly wide in disbelief. He looked at her honestly smiling face to her hand. For a moment, tension was thick in the air as everyone in the host club watched in anticipation and fear. What would the ice king do? Would he freeze her to death? Would he hold out his hand only to have her run?

He gave a tiny shy smile and picked up his calloused hand, grasping her small one with it.

"Sure. Friends." they both smiled and she pulled him to his feet, pulling him towards the door.

"Well then c'mon! We've got lots of stuff to do." she giggled and he smiled, keeping pace with her easily.

As Kagome walked down the street later that day, tired from running around the school with Kasanoda, she looked up at the sky.

"Not awkward," mumbled softly, emotionless. "lonely." The sun was suddenly and unforgivingly covered with a dark cloud and Kagome shivered, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. When had it gotten so cold?

She averted her sight to in front of her as she was walking down the street and every bit of red seemed to stand out. She gave a sad smile.

"Inuyasha..." she disappeared into the crowded street.

**Breaking Barriers**

MCD: again, sorry this is so late.

Now, to "_Sad",_ or "_Kagome_", the anonymous reviewer;

I know who Kagome is. Everyone who's ever mentioned _Inuyasha _knows who Kagome is. One word; crossover. I can't say I'm sorry for the, _"half-hearted scholarship excuse that's been used a hundred times,"_ because really, it was the only thing I could use to get this whole story going. I wasn't sure what to do, but that was the first thing that came to me, even though I hate unoriginality in my own stories. Does it really seem like Kagome is bitching and whining? Funny, but that sounds more like your comment. I'm trying to use Kagome's experiences and hardships in a way that it can benefit the darkness in someone elses' heart. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. No need for you to care about it when I have multiple others that seem to like my story, because I'll write for them. Have a nice day~!


	6. Hunny

MCD: Thanks to all the people that have waited so patiently for this! I'm so sorry it took so long, I've been having a rough time lately. Enjoy.

And thank you to my wonderful reviewers that see how deep I'm delving into the emotions of this story, like dark-wolf-howl, Jollyloser, and animeinvasiongirl to name a few. Also, thanks for your support against annoying anonymous flamers.

**Breaking Barriers**

_~I could be cold, I could be ruthless,_

_You know I could be just like you~_

_-Three Days Grace_

Kagome watched with awe as Hunny battled his brother, Yusachika, or Chika for short. It was amazing how they both moved with such acute precision, no energy was wasted in trying to defeat their opponent.

Suddenly she sensed a stray kunai- and saw it, deflected from the battle, coming towards her.

"Gome-chan!"she heard Hunny's childish voice shout in horror and the bewildered looks of everyone in the room landed on her lithe, supposedly endangered form.

At the last possible second, Kagome sidestepped and the kunai dug its way into the imported wood of the door. With an unamused raise of a thin eyebrow, Kagome jerked the incredibly sharp weapon out of the door, and with a sideways whipping motion, threw it back at the same speed to the smallest of the hosts while they were all still baffled at her speed, which Hunny caught.

"You should be more careful, Hunny. If that was someone else, they could've been hurt." she scolded lightly but Hunny was already in tears.

"Gome-chaaaaaan!" he sobbed and ran towards her, brown eyes filled with unusually large tears. He jumped up and grabbed her, hugging her. Eyes going soft, Kagome held Hunny there and lightly patted his head in comfort.

"I-I-I'm sooo sorry!" he sniffled, wiping the tears away cutely. Kagome smiled.

"It's alright, Hunny, I'm fine,she hummed happily and tapped his nose. "Just make sure that doesn't happen again, okay?" she smiled. It was nice to have someone to comfort like this. It reminded her of Shippo and when Inuyasha would be mean to him, but that thought quickly slipped through her mind.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kagome sat with Hunny on her lap while the other hosts chatted with Haruhi about something or other. She patted Hunny's head soothingly. He really was incredibly sorry that she almost got hurt and requested to make it up to her, but while he was drinking tea with her, he sorta fell asleep on her lap...<p>

"Kagome?"

The ex time traveler stopped her ministrations and glanced down at her sempai.

"Yes?"

"...I really am sorry..." he said seriously and sat up, tucking his feet under him. Kagome sipped her tea and waited for him to continue.

"I mean, I know you keep saying that you were fine, but I just... I was scared. I thought you would get hurt and it would've been all my fault, just because I was trying to be tough to face Chika. I'm always stuck between my peronality with him and the club. He expects that attitude from me, because every time we meet..." he sighed and hung his head, leaving Usa-chan at his side. Kagome smiled softly and pulled him toward her, one arm around him in an awkward but reassuring hug. Hunny blushed at the slightly intimate position.

"Hunny, listen to me. I know that you didn't mean to let the kunai near me. I heard all about why you and your brother fight. I was there, remember?" she chuckled softly into the boy's hair and he closed his eyes, oddly sober.

"But it's alright. You did a great job defending your choice and your honor against you him. Nobody got hurt." she said and pulled away, looking into Hunny's sad chocolate eyes.

"I just want you to know that no matter what, you have to be yourself. Be who you want to be, not what others want you to be. I'm not taking sides between Tamaki's decision nor your brother's point of view, because I want you to have a choice in the matter. It would be ridiculous to be comforting you now if I didn't like you no matter who you were." Kagome smiled and Hunny snorted, almost a laugh, a tiny smile lighting up his features.

"Much better. I don't like it when you cry. It makes me sad." she hummed and reached around Hunny, picking up Usa-chan. She held it up in front of him then placed it in his hands, smiling gently.

"Don't let people get in between you and your happiness. Be yourself, and most definitely do not let them choose for you." she said quietly and Hunny smiled at her. "Now, go stop Tamaki from getting beaten up by Chika." she smirked and Hunny rolled his eyes with a grin. He jumped off the couch and skipped over to where the hosts were gathered at the moment, distracting the frustrated Yusachika.

* * *

><p>Kagome blindly walked up the steps to the shrine, body movements cold and mechanical. She didn't even realize she'd opened the door and walked in, without greeting nor hug from Souta or mama or grandpa. She dropped her bag by the door and it creaked closed, all going unnoticed by the girl that was already making her way up to her room.<p>

Kagome slipped into her room and locked the door behind her. She walked over to her bed silently and then, the emotional and physical exhaustion finally getting to her, she collapsed to her knees. Leaning her head on her mattress, she took a moment to compose herself before reaching under her bed. She pulled out a small cardboard box, one with a ripped piece of red cloth binding it. She touched the unfading threads fondly, then sniffled.

Kagome untied the cloth and slowly opened the lid, picking up a picture. A tear rolled down her face and she sniffled again, staring longingly at the group of eight in the picture. A boy with short black hair, two with long white, though one emotionless and the other scowling, a small one with red hair, two girls with brown hair, one smaller and one older, about her age, a cat with two tails and herself. She cradled it to her chest for a moment then replaced it, bringing out another picture of just two silver-haired figures, one scowling in distaste and the other in contempt, already turning away from the photographer.

Kagome covered her mouth with a hand, tears falling freely, eyes filled with remembrance and sorrow. She visibly shook with the emotions inside of her.

"It's always brothers... why? Why does this happen?" she murmured, wiping away her tears and carressing the picture of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

**Breaking Barriers**

MCD: I was thinking about going farther than that, but it would have been just a bit of add-on junk. It was actually kind of hard finding a song for this one, and I don't think I did a very good job of staying with the theme, but I hope you like it anyway.

Also, to answer a few questions; **1)** no, I will not be bringing any demons or any of the other Inuyasha characters into this physically. I feel like too many people have done that and I have other plans for this fic which don't involve them, sorry.** 2)** Yes, technically I guess this would be a drabble, but the chapters are longer than the drabbles I've read so I'm just referring to it as a full-blown chapter story. **3)** Yes, I shall be doing other characters such as Nekozawa-sempai and Renge who are smaller characters, but after my Mori chapter which comes next and Tamaki, since I want to do the main characters first, although they're in no particular order, or else he would've been first. **4)** Finally, there will be no set pairing for this and no harem. Although some chapters- like, say the Kyouya/Kasanoda chapters,- are hinting at some things, this is only because I'm letting my fangirl side take a little control. Thank you, until next time my readers!


	7. Tamaki

MCD: I'll definitely be redoing the last chapter. It's been irking me how I didn't give a real reason for the connection between Hunny and His brother and what Kagome thinks about. But for now, here's the Prince for you. Mori next chapter, if all goes well.

**Breaking Barriers**

_~Yeah you built up a world of magic,_

_Because your real life is tragic~_

_-Paramore_

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club- a land of-" rose petals fluttered around the self-proclaimed king as he posed dramatically, arms stretched outward- "Beauty~!"

The arriving guests cooed and squealed with delight. Kagome sighed through her nose and rolled her eyes, wondering how the _hell _the hosts put up with this every day.

Of course, they'd been doing this for so long, it must be second nature by now. But it was shocking the amount of patience and time they put into making all of their guests happy- _and _dealing with Tamaki's ridiculous schemes. Now that she thought about it, they often went along with them and sometimes improved them- ans then sometimes, they flopped. Horrifically. But Tamaki always kept that gleeful, cheery outer self. How is that possible? Is he just plain stupid or what? Kagome looked around the room.

"**Y'know..." **twin voices popped up behind her and tickled her ears and she turned. She smiled at the red heads.

"You seem to be-" Kaoru started-

"-looking for somebody." -and Hikaru finished, draping his arm over his brother's shoulder lazily. She shrugged and sipped some of her tea.

"Well, actually, I was just thinking about Tamaki..." She failed to notice the sour looks that momentarily flashed upon their faces, "...I haven't given him one of my 'talks' yet." she chuckled at the name the twins gave the practically-therapeutic conversations she'd been having with everyone.

It was true, her talks with the Host Club had become quite infamous between the guests and the hosts. The guests wondered how she was so close to the hosts; the hosts wondered what could be going on with themselves that they didn't even notice. It was only a matter of time. The twins seemed a little happier this was the only thing she was talking about, for some reason.

"Heh, well when you do talk to him, give him the 'what-for!'" Hikaru smirked and Kaoru grinned.

"Yeah, tell 'im we're tired of his crazy ideas. Tone it down a bit." Kaoru laughed and Kagome shook her head with a smile.

"I just might take you up on that offer, boys." she stood up and turned around, patting them both on the heads. They smiled at her actions and walked off, waving to her from behind.

"**We'll be waiting to seem him deflate in a corner now!" **they called simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Tamaki smiled down at Kagome and leaned over to look her in the eye more, a mischievous glint in his eye. They were outside by the courtyard behind the school, where the water fountain with the <em>charming <em>peeing baby statue was situated.

"Don't tell me that you've fallen for me now, as well, Kagome?" he smiled brilliantly and She shook blushed a little.

"Ah, I have to apologize to you, but I can't spread my true love so easily to every lady! What would the others say? Although, I'm not surprised you fell for my princely charms in the first place-" he rambled, making several different poses and Kagome smiled weakly. Is this what Haruhi had to put up with everyday? The poor girl... "-Prince's job to rescue the fair maiden from troubles! That is the purpose of the Host Club, after all. I must be the White Knight in shining armor for all of the poor, beautiful doves of the Host Club! My beauteous heart and pure soul shall protect them from their sorrows-" he threw his hand dramatically in the air, pulling a rose out of no where and clutching it to his chest. Kagome smiled softly and glanced at the ground, then back up to him. The big idiot...

She lost her smile for a moment and placed her hand on his arm, making him pause in his rant and blink at her with wide violet eyes.

"Tamaki sempai..." she murmured. "...Why do you think everything is like a fairytale... and you're the prince? Is that what you made the Host Club for, to be the prince of your own fairytale?" she asked suddenly. She blinked, not even expecting it to come out of her mouth. _'Well that was so rude...' _she mentally scolded herself. Tamaki blinked down at her and they were encased in a pregnant silence.

She opened her mouth to apologize, but Tamaki smiled and his hand dropped to his side. He leaned back against the pillar and stared at the rose in his hand, examining the fine petals.

"Kagome, Kagome. With all your examinations and such, I would've expected you to know better." he said, oddly sober. His tone wasn't mocking, but a little surprised. She blinked at him, confused. But she thought- Tamaki chuckled and looked out at the clear blue sky, eyes trained on a white cloud floating by.

"If _I _was the prince of a fairytale, I wouldn't be doing this now, would I?" he murmured loud enough for her to hear. He sighed and turned to look at her again. "This is not really about me. Nothing about the Host Club was ever really,for _me_." he admitted with a shy smile that shed new light on his face.

"I made the Host Club because it would give me a chance to make _others _happy. It has always been my goal and will remain my goal until I can no longer do anything about it. I might look like some sort of fairytale prince and act like one, by my intentions were never to steal the hearts of women and eat them up. It's just that it's the easiest way to go about my job in my surroundings." he explained.

A light breeze blew past them, rustling their hair and clothes, making sakura petals float in the air. Kagome looked at Tamaki with wide eyes, surprised at what she was hearing. How could Tamaki- the big, lovable, goofy idiot- be this serious about something? Tamaki glanced at her and smiled, laughter ringing through the courtyard.

"Kagome, why do you look so starstruck?" she blushed and looked at the ground. Tamaki chuckled and leaned towards her, lifting her chin up with a slender, manicured finger. "I hate that I can only make people around me happy _here_," he motioned with his free hand to the rest of the grounds, "instead of everywhere I go. And as a prince, it is my duty to serve my cause, even when unwillingly is it not?"

Tamaki smiled and pulled his rose out of the inside of his jacket, leaning in closer to her to gently place the rose in her hair. When he finished he tapped her nose with his forefinger, making her blink cutely in reaction.

"It'll take a lot more than a heart to stop me from doing what I can." he murmured and pulled away from her. Without another word he pushed off from the pillar, turned around in one graceful, fluid step and walked away. He turned his head to look at her and smiled, waving. She could only stand there, mesmerized, touching the flower tucked behind her ear.

When Tamaki turned a corner and was out of sight, Kagome blinked and was cast back into reality. How did he do that...?

* * *

><p>Kagome paused as she reached the middle of the yard to the shrine. She looked to her side and tilted her head, remembering Tamaki's earlier words.<p>

_If I was the prince of a fairytale, I wouldn't be doing this now, would I?_

_I made the Host Club because it would give me a chance to make others happy._

_And as a prince, it is my duty to serve my cause, even when unwillingly is it not?_

Was... was that the reason she'd been pulled down the damned well in the first place? She walked towards the doors cutting off the once-magical object from the rest of the world and gently touched them, as if afraid something else might happen.

_And as a prince, it is my duty to serve my cause, even when unwillingly is it not?_

_It is my duty to serve my cause, even when unwillingly is it not?_

Kagome opened the doors to the well house. That's right... Being pulled down the well wasn't just some random choice on its part. She'd had a job to do while there, and even though she'd hated it at first, her travels had been for the better -to make those unfortunate souls happy- right? And it hadn't been entirely awful. The only reason it seemed so terrible now was because it was over.

A breeze made sutras hanging from the ceiling flutter for the first time in a year since being locked up and pink sakura petals floated past her slightly billowing yellow dress.

Kagome smiled, and shut the door to the well house.

_'Thank you Tamaki.'_

**Breaking Barriers**

MCD: WOOH! This is MUCH longer than I intended. But I think it was worth it. That ended pretty cutely, didn't it? Oh, and for the line at the beginning- I would recommend not listening to that song for this story, since it doesn't fit the mood very well, which is pretty much because I was listening to "Dango Daikazoku" from Clannad while writing. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Can you sense why the twins got all sour?


	8. Morinozuka

MCD: Ugh, I'm _**so **_sorry that this took so long, but I've been in this depressing bout of writer's block… and just as a fore note, this chapter will be more about Kagome than Mori, as a result of my stupid writer's block… sorry….

**Breaking Barriers**

_~Don't wanna depend on anyone else,_

_I'd rather rescue myself~_

_-Tata Young_

They had been walking through the jungle, her pulled up to his chest as her carried her, when she had realized it.

Kagome didn't have much of an idea of just how this happened, _how _the twins had forced her into board shorts and a loose-draping t shirt, but she wasn't one to kick a gift horse in the mouth, so of course she complied to the outfit if she was allowed to go on the private vacation.

But one thing led to another in a chain of events, and now they were involved in this huge fiasco, hugged tightly to the chest of the tallest host while searching for the smallest.

Mori came to an abrupt stop and his eyes narrowed. Kagome blinked, not really knowing what was going on, until she also heard the rustling of leaves.

All of a sudden they were surrounded by soldiers on all sides. She looked up at the canopy and gasped, hugging herself closer to Mori.

"The target has been found! I repeat, the target has been found!" one of them shouted into his walkie-talkie. What were they talking about? Target? The sound of clicks filled the air as the soldiers cocked their guns and took aim, readying themselves, just in case.

Kagome hid her face in the nape of her _"kidnapper's" _neck, but blinked when Mori gently lowered her feet to the ground. She would've giggled at his flushed face if they weren't in such a serious situation.

"The target is taking evasive maneuvers, I repea-AAaahHh!" Kagome blinked. A slight breeze blew past her, making her hair fly around her, and when she got her sight back, Mori was no longer standing in front of her.

"He's so… _protective…_" Kagome mumbled, watching as the guards flew or fell, one by one.

"Takashiiii!" a shrill cry spouted from the woods and suddenly Hunny had joined the fight. Looking over his shoulder, Mori blinked when he saw the smallest member of the host club fighting off the other police officers.

"Eeek! Get your hands off of me!"

Mori tensed as he heard Kagome shriek loudly. He turned and frowned ominously when he spotted the officer grip Kagome's wrist tightly. He grunted and pushed himself forward: in an instant, the officer was screaming and flying into the forest. He glanced down at the small woman he protected and gulped at the wide-eyed, thankful look she gave him. Heat flooded to his cheeks at the adorable sight and he turned away again quickly, choosing instead to look to Hunny.

Seeing that the officers were bowing at his feet while he lectured them, Mori assumed Hunny had everything under control. Nodding, Hunny turned around and skipped towards the two of them

Kagome smiled at the adorable scene that followed, with Hunny tugging Mori down to his height and patting his head. How goofy~

"You did a great job of protecting 'Gome-chan, Takashi!" Hunny giggled and Mori grunted, smiling slightly. However, Kagome frowned at the statement. The remaining officers that had been spared called Hunny back over their small huddle, undoubtedly to apologize some more and praise him.

Mori took that chance to walk back over to Kagome. He carefully grabbed her wrist and pulled it up to his eyes to inspect it for any bruises. He blinked when she gently tugged it back to herself, looking at the ground with a frown.

"I'm fine, Takashi." He blinked. That was odd, she always called him "Mori". Something tugged inside of him at the fact, but he simply placed his finger under her chin to pull her gaze up to his own eyes. Through some sort of silent communication, he could tell that something was wrong, and he didn't want it to go unattended to.

"Nothing's wrong, Mori," Kagome sighed, glancing away from his dark eyes. His frown deepened and he tugged at her chin, making her stare up at him.

"You're lying." He murmured in his deep baritone voice. "You don't like that I protected you." he felt somewhat hurt at this revelation. Kagome's eyes softened into a tender look and she sighed, placing her hand on his and slowly pulling it away from her face.

"It's not that, Mori." She atoned and he felt slightly relieved, but still curious. It must have shown because she smiled a bit ruefully.

"It's just, that… I've always been protected because I can't seem to take care of myself. And seeing how you're so strong and capable, it's… daunting. It makes me wish that I could become stronger, better, like you." She sighed and looked to the ground.

"It's my job to protect everyone in the club." Mori murmured. Gosh, since when did he talk so much? But this statement was pretty much true. Since Hunny was a part of the Host Club, not to mention the fact that the others were also his friends, as well, it gave him a sense of duty that became instinct. Hunny/friends = Host Club. The Host Club = family. Family = cherished, cared for, protected. He'd assumed the position naturally- it was what he was good at, and that was what he would stick to.

"But, Mori," Kagome touched his arm, making him blink at her, "don't you think it's time to let them protect themselves?" this comment made him blink again. Kagome sighed.

"You've got to remove the safety net sometime, Mori. You're protecting everyone from the things that could harm them; The Host Club won't be together forever, and that means you won't be able to block the rest of the world from them forever. They've got to face the music sometime." Kagome nodded, oddly determined about something. Mori blinked in confusion. He hadn't realized it was like that… but what she had said was true… how could he have not known that before?

The tense atmosphere popped when Kagome sighed, stretching.

"Ahh~ I feel like an old woman now," She muttered, hearing her bones pop and shift. "Like I'm telling my husband to let the children go."

Mori blushed at that, and tried to block off his blush with his hand, but the reddish color was rather obvious through the gaps in his fingers. Kagome laughed lightly and he couldn't help but smile fondly.

* * *

><p><em>-the next day-<em>

"Hey, Mori?" said host blinked and looked toward the source of the voice, smiling slightly at the sight of Kagome in the standard uniform dress. He looked at her questioningly and she smiled shyly, looking to the ground.

"Um, I was thinking about what I said to you the other day-" Mori sat up straighter, curious "- and I was wondering, '_well, since he __**is **__rather strong, and he's good at fighting, why not?'_ Er-" Kagome fidgeted and brushed imaginary wrinkles out of her dress, still not looking at Mori.

"W-well, I was wondering- would you teach me how to fight?" she blurted out and finally looked at him, blushing.

"_**What?**_**!**_**" **_Multiple members of the Host Club cried out, shocked. They couldn't imagine dear, sweet, emotional, smart Kagome- _fighting._ Hikaru and Kaoru looked to each other, distressed, and wondered how this came about. Tamaki started rambling things about keeping _'femininity' _. Kyouya frowned and removed his cracked glasses from his face.

Mori blushed slightly at the sight of how determined and hopeful she looked. _'How cute…'_ he shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and looked to Kagome again, nodding. She slumped, relaxing, and smiled brilliantly at him, causing his blush to deepen.

"Thank you _sooo _much, Mori!" Kagome exclaimed and rushed forward, hugging him awkwardly over the arm of the couch. Mori's eyes widened and he coughed awkwardly at the heat gathering in his face. "I mean, when we talked yesterday, I started thinking about how I was always being protected, and, well, I don't wanna have that happen anymore!" she suddenly exclaimed and jumped away from him. Her eyes glinted and she made a determined face, frowning seriously and raising a fist.

"I vow to become stronger so that I don't have to depend on you guys any more! Ha ha ha!" Kagome pumped her fist into the air once and laughed goofily.

Mori smiled at her silly act. Wide, sapphire eyes shining with resolve and hope flashed through his mind once more and he coughed, blushing.

Honestly, he didn't mind having Kagome depend on him…

**Breaking Barriers**

MCD: Wow, I was worried this wouldn't be long enough when I started, but it turned out to probably be the longest one yet. Once again, I'm sorry for the wait, but my health and schoolwork, paired with writer's block, stopped me dead in my tracks. I hope you liked it! Also, last chapter, I was so happy to see how people were responding to the end/beginning notes. It makes me feel happy to see how my readers are paying attention to not only the story, but myself ^-^

**EDIT 3/12/12: New poll up for Breaking Barriers! Please see my profile!**


	9. Nekozawa and Kirimi

MCD: Your votes are coming in and I'm a little surprised who I'm going to be doing next, but I've got it all planned out, so don't worry~

The only real reason I had trouble with this is not because I had trouble coming up with an idea, but because I wasn't sure which part of the song lyrics to use. In reality, this whole song could be dedicated to the Umehito siblings. So, instead of two, I'm going to put four lines (but that also works because I'm doing both siblings in one chapter~!)

**Breaking Barriers**

_~I've found a reason for me-_

_To change who I used to be._

_A reason to start over new…_

…_and the reason is you~_

_-Hoobastank_

"Glasses character!" Kyoya blinked. If he was offended by the classification, he was hiding it very well.

"Boy Lolita, Stoic type!" Kirimi rounded on Hunny and Mori quickly, easily discerning their positions. The aforementioned hosts could only blink.

"_Twincest!"_ Kirimi squealed, jabbing her finger at Hikaru and Kaoru, who seemed equally horrified.

"Nonpairing, important-to-the-plot background character-slash-mother figure!" Kagome choked on her tea, nearly spitting it out, as her own title was announced. _Dafaq? _What the hell was _that _supposed to mean!_?_ She silently stole a handkerchief from Kaoru's pocket and wiped her face free of any tea.

"Bookworm!" the young Nekozawa girl announced when she spotted Haruhi, who gave a jolt of shock, before deflating, a deadpan look on her face. The chubby finger, belonging to the little girl, suddenly rounded upon the wary, terrified Tamaki, along with her calculating blue-eyed gaze. Suddenly, those very piercing blue eyes began to water and a small gasp rang out through the room.

"Big brother…?" her question went unanswered, for she leapt into Tamaki's arms before he could think of a proper response. "You're blonde, so you _must _be big brother!"

Kagome stared at the small girl glomping Tamaki and shook her head.

"You have a younger sister?"

"Since when did that happen?"

"N-no! I am _definitely_ an only child… at least, I _think _I'm an only child…"

"Now that you mention it, they _do _look a lot alike~"

Kagome tuned out the conversation when Kyoya kneeled in front of her, matching her height as she sat on the couch.

"You've got a tea stain on your dress…" he murmured in explanation, taking the white cloth of her collar into his hands, bringing her down closer to himself. He rubbed the spot between his fingers and frowned. Kagome shrugged, innocently unaware of the short distance between them.

"It's alright-" her sentence was cut off when a small, thick pen was presented in her opened palm. She blinked at it- _"Stain Removal Pen". _She lifted her gaze to smirk at Kyoya.

"So, between you and Tamaki, you really _are _the mother…" she giggled at his soured expression.

"Well, when one deals with a Tamaki, one must come prepared." He rolled his eyes and gifted her small smile before helping her out of her seat. He gently pushed her toward the double doors.

"Let it sink in before you rinse it out-"

"Ok."

"-Oh, and before you call me _mommy_, I'd like to take a moment and remember the words of our dearest Kirimi, Ms. _'Nonpairing, important-to-the-plot background character-slash-mother figure'."_ Kyoya only smirked when she stuck her tongue out at him and slammed the door, leaving him to deal with the questioning of the twins.

* * *

><p>Coming back from the bathroom outside of the Music room, Kagome held the stain marker loosely in her hand as she walked. Faintly, she wondered who the little girl had been, since she hadn't been properly introduced.<p>

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard an unearthly shriek of terror coming from the music room. In a sudden rush of adrenaline, Kagome scowled, pushed forward and bolted around the corner, ready to sprint the rest of the way, when-

**WHAM!**

Kagome groaned and covered her face with her hands, not caring for the view of the ceiling she was now receiving, or for the sudden, intense pain in her facial region.

"Owww~" she groaned, sitting up, although her face was still covered by her hand. "What the…?"

"Oh m-my, I'm so sorry!" a pained, male voice groaned from in front of her, and Kagome managed to blink away the tears in her eyes to see what she had run into.

"Ouch… It's alright, I should be the one apologizing. I was the one running in the halls." Kagome grinned, despite the throbbing pain in her forehead. She looked over at the cause of pain and tilted her head, curious. He was dressed entirely in black-

"Oh!" Kagome stood up quickly and walked a few feet away, picking up a familiar yellow cat puppet. "This must be yours… Nekozawa?" she said, trying to remember his name. He looked at her in surprise before nodding.

"Y-yes… that's me…" he said quietly, "Ah, I'm sorry for running into you!"

"It's no problem, I wasn't watching where I was going," Kagome waved it off. Stretching her hand out, she grabbed Nekozawa's and pulled him up.

"Would you know why there was a scream coming from the Host Club's room?" she questioned him, and was surprised when he hung his head sadly.

"Yes…that would be my fault. My little sister got scared of me and screamed…" he muttered gloomily and she frowned. Grabbing his hand tentatively, she smiled at him when he looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"Please… tell me all about it," she asked soothingly and Nekozawa felt there was no other choice.

* * *

><p>"…And then she screamed, and I didn't want to upset her any longer… so I fled." Nekozawa finished, his tone dismal, as he sat in the darkness of the Black Magic Club's room. Kagome watched, sympathy clear in her eyes, as Umehito hung his head in disgrace. He sighed and covered his face with his hands.<p>

"I just want her to know that she's the reason I'm trying to change! Just for her… there's so much I wish I could do for her…" Kagome's features softened, heartbroken at Nekozawa's depression.

"Nekozawa…" she murmured, moving to sit beside him on the couch. He stiffened slightly when she placed her hand on his back, but relaxed as she rubbed it soothingly.

"While the Hosts aren't wrong when they say that you should try and embrace the light, it should also be obvious that Kirimi should also try and embrace the darkness. I know that she's still a child, and she has every right to be afraid of the dark and have her fears. But if you both take a different approach, it'll become easier and easier to handle over time." Kagome offered after a moment of thought. "Just take baby steps toward change. Light a few more candles in your room every once in a while. Turn the lights down lower in your house sometimes." Kagome smiled, but Nekozawa just stared at her with surprised blue eyes for a moment, before smacking himself in the forehead.

"Dummy! Why didn't I think of that sooner?" he scolded himself and Kagome laughed.

"No offence, Nekozawa-kun, but everyone here tends to be a bit…_dramatic_," Kagome rolled her eyes distastefully, "and over-the-top with their ideas. Especially with the host club: they tend to take quite drastic measures." Nekozawa laughed softly and nodded.

"Definitely." They sat in amiable silence for a moment before Umehito turned to her once again.

"But that still leaves the question of how we're going to get Kirimi to not be afraid of me." He sighed and Kagome frowned. Holding her chine in her hand for a moment, Kagome straightened up and grinned, shining pearly white even in the dim candlelight.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed jovially. Nekozawa stared at her questioningly and she only smirked.

"Kirimi likes stories, right?"

"She adores them."

"And she reads all those manga and whatnot, and listens to all those stories? Ones that have princes and princesses?"

"Yes…"

"Perfect! Okay, here's the plan-" Kagome leaned over and whispered everything into Nekozawa's ear, and his smile only widened in excitement.

* * *

><p>"Hello Kirimi! I've come to tell you a bedtime story. Do you remember me from the Host Club? My name is Kagome." Said miko smiled at the young girl in the lit-up, princess-style canopy bed. Kirimi's eyes narrowed at Kagome.<p>

"Yeah, I remember you… How can you tell me a bedtime story? I've heard them all!" she exclaimed, pouting. Kagome shook her head at the young Nekozawa.

"Nope, I can guarantee you haven't heard this one." She grinned as Kirimi's eyes lit up and she snuggled into her bed sheets, smiling.

"Okay then, misses Kagome! Tell me the story?" she asked sweetly, and Kagome couldn't help but think of a certain red-headed fox kit for a moment. Shaking her thoughts away, Kagome smiled and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Okay, but just so you know, I'm going to have a little help telling this story." Kirimi nodded excitedly, and Kagome began;

"Once upon a time that was not-so long ago; there was a beautiful little princess, born into a rich family of the land. Her hair was long and golden-blonde, and her eyes shone like the sky on a clear summer day. She was the Princess of Light, and her name was Kirimi." Kagome barely contained her smile when Kirimi's face lit up with happiness.

"This beautiful princess ruled over her kingdom lovingly, and many people from all around loved her bright, cheerful attitude." The lights in Kirimi's room suddenly turned on and the rest of the occupants were revealed.

"Oh, have you heard of princess Kirimi's new rule? Everyone is allowed to eat all the sweets that they want!" Hunny, dressed in peasant's clothing announced, smiling happily.

"She's such a little sweetie pie," Hikaru didn't look very excited to be dressed like a "commoner", but his acting was convincing enough.

"This will bring in lots of revenue for all the sweet shop owners and improve the economy," Kyouya hummed to himself, writing something down in his clipboard. A little piece of paper on a star-shaped badge on his Ouran uniform said "Tax Collecter", hiding the word "sheriff". Kirimi's eyes lit up and she squealed happily.

"All was pleasant in Kirimi's kingdom, the Spectrum of Light," Kagome continued her narration. "Until one day, when the princess discovered a portrait in her castle." the lights flickered on and off, and suddenly Nekozawa's portrait was being displayed, the twins holding it up on either side. "This painting caused Kirimi to wonder about her elder brother, until she declared to her kingdom that she swore that she'd find him." The lights turned off again and suddenly only Tamaki was standing in the middle of the room.

"Kirimi searched her whole kingdom and found this man, a knight named Tamaki. He looked a lot liker her older brother, and she was convinced that he was. But that was not so." Tamaki shrugged and bent to one knee, his expression apologetic.

"My lady, I am but an only child. I'm afraid you're not my sister, although it would be an honor to have you as such," Tamaki spoke.

"The Knight said. This disheartened the princess very much, and the whole kingdom was sad to see her in such a state." Kagome narrated, and the lights in the room turned off. Kirimi waited with unhidden anticipation for the next part of the story.

"Then, soon afterwards, a kind-hearted woman from an orphanage came up to the princess. She was unmarried, but cared for all the children of the orphanage like they were her own children. Her name was not recorded." Kagome smiled, a twinkle in her eye at Kirimi's embarrassed blush.

"But, this mother-figure came and told the princess what she needed to know. 'My dearest princess, your brother has gone off and started ruling his own kingdom, called the Spectrum of Dark. It's completely dark there all the time, because the prince is deathly allergic to Light!' the woman exclaimed." Kagome spoke, and Kirimi leaned forward toward Kagome, her eyes wide.

"Princess Kirimi was devastated. She was deathly afraid of the dark, as all people of the Spectrum of Light were." half of the room lit up, and Hunny and Hikaru could be seen in poses of shock and fear, looking like they were trying to get away from the dark side of the room. Kyoya merely scowled, but he was further away from the dark than the other two were. "And the people of the Spectrum of Dark were afraid of the light as well, but they were also hurt by the light if they touched it, which caused their fears. Otherwise, they would've embraced it." The other half of the room was still dark, but Renge, who had been hiding behind a chair, turned on a few flashlights and pointed them at Mori, Haruhi and Kaoru, who were frozen in poses of terror as well, staring at the lit side of the room in fear.

"It seemed like there was no way to introduce either sibling to each other without taking drastic measures that would strike fear into one of them." The lights flickered off and then on, and suddenly Nekozawa himself stood near Kirimi's bed in his black robes, Belzenef on his hand. Kirimi squealed in terror, and suddenly the lights flickered off and on again, revealing Nekozawa in plain clothes, cowering in the middle of the room, as if pained by the light. The lights turned off once again, and the only source of light was Kirimi's lit up canopy bed.

"But soon, the orphanage woman found herself at the Prince's doorstep in the Spectrum of Dark. She glowed in the night, and was able to pass through both kingdoms with ease, because she was actually a magical woman." Kirimi cried out in fear when the lights installed in her bed were turned off, leaving her encompassed in darkness. However, she was awed into silence when Kagome started glowing a bright, unnatural pink color, like a beacon in the dark.

"My prince,' the woman said, 'there is an easy way to solve this problem between you two siblings." Nekozawa appeared in next to Kagome in the darkness, still in plainclothes. He looked at her with a peculiar expression.

"But how?" Nekozawa said, softly and sadly. "My dear sister is afraid of me, and I cannot face the light as easily as is expected." He bemoaned himself, and turned away from Kagome, hiding his eyes with his arm, his other hand grasping at his heart. Honestly, it was harder keeping the nervous smile off of his face than the actual acting.

"Of course prince, I am not expecting you to lose your dark lifestyle." Kagome said, moving to be seated on her knees in front of Nekozawa, still glowing. "But in order to be on good terms with your sister, a compromise is needed. And I have a plan.' The magic woman spoke wisely." Kagome stood up and moved back, towards Kirimi and her still-dark bed.

"The Spectrums of Light and Dark can be combined to create the Color Spectrum." Kagome explained the magic woman's reasoning. Nekozawa moved toward the half of the room away from Kirimi, and the half of the lights turned on. Kirimi was slightly disappointed when she noticed that Kagome, on the lit half of the room, had stopped glowing magically, but still sat in attentive silence, watching as the final events fell into place. Mori, Renge, Haruhi and Kaoru came to the very edge of the dark spot of the room, and Hikaru, Hunny, Tamaki and Kyoya did the same in the light side, smiling at each other.

They stretched their hands out to either side and shook hands with those of the other side, not bothered by their hands and parts of their arms in the opposite of their "kingdom's" side of the spectrum.

"The Prince thought this was a grand idea, and cautiously, he made his way to the separating point of the Spectrums, where Dark and Light collided. He waited there, nervous to the reaction of his dear little sister from the proposition of the joining of the kingdoms." Kagome narrated in a softer voice, and, moving the Hosts away, revealed Nekozawa. He sat in a chair at the very edge of the "Spectrum of Dark", as far as Kagome could place him so that he was close enough to the light so that he could be seen without needing his cloak and getting uncomfortable.

Moving over to Kirimi's bedside, Kagome gently lifted the "Princess of Light" out of her bed and toward the edge of the "Spectrum of Light".

"The last part of the story remains unfinished, though. Princess Kirimi still needs to decide whether or not she can stand a little darkness for her dear brother." Kagome said softly, stopping right before Nekozawa, who looked the epitome of nervous.

"H-hello, Kirimi." He murmured, looking as if he was ready to flee at any moment.

Kirimi looked back and forth from Umehito to Kagome for a moment, before staring at her elder brother with wide, blue eyes. She broke into a smile.

"I, Princess Kirimi, declare that from this day forward, the Kingdom of the Spectrum of light and the Kingdom of the Spectrum of Dark shall combine to create the color Spectrum. Also, I declare that some dark will be tolerated by my people and some light will be tolerated in order to compromise. _Also_ also, what does 'spectrum' mean?" Nekozawa and Kagome laughed at the innocent question and Nekozawa smiled joyfully, picking his sister up and holding her in the light of the room.

"I promise I'll explain it to you, Princess Kirimi. Later, though. First, I have to apologize." He said, setting her down on her feet and kneeling down to her level, on the balls of his feet. Neither of them noticed Kagome quietly slip out of the room to join the Hosts, watching the siblings through a crack in the door.

"I'm sorry, too," Kirimi said shyly, digging her toe into the floor, "I guess I looked straight for a perfect prince instead of looking for you." She murmured, staring at the ground sadly. Nekozawa made a choked noise in the back of his throat and enveloped his little sister in a hug, which she gladly returned.

"I promise, as a Princess, that I won't be afraid of you in your black clothes anymore!" she squeaked and he grinned.

"And I promise that I'll make up all the time I had to stay away from you. We'll go to a commoner's amusement park or something!" he exclaimed, pulling Kirimi up with him as he stood and twirled around, not even bothering to pay attention to where he was going, and they spun in and out of the dark and light sides of the room, laughing, without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>"Geez, Kagome. That plan was brilliant and all, but why did you have to bring us into it?" Hikaru whined, laying on the hideous pink couch in the club room. Kagome rolled her eyes and picked his feet up and dropped them on the floor so she could sit.<p>

"Oh _please, _as if you guys didn't have some ridiculous plan formed without me." She rolled her eyes. Suddenly Tamaki started laughing nervously.

"W-well… I mean, hey! It was not ridiculous!" he claimed, and Kyoya, leaning against the back of the couch, raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"As if. You had already gone to Renge for help when Kagome came in with her plans." He added coolly, ignoring the dramatically hurt look that Tamaki gave him.

"Waah, you're siding with her now? You're so mean, mommy!" he whimpered and went to sulk in a corner.

"But I thought Kagome was the new mommy?" Hunny asked from around a piece of cake in his mouth. Mori nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked, confused. Kaoru smirked.

"Remember what Kirimi said?"

"_Nonpairing, important-to-the-plot background character-slash-mother figure!"_

Haruhi gaped.

"Oh! Wait a minute…does that mean there's a new 'daddy' as well?" she asked, and everyone paused.

"That _would _make sense…" Kaoru murmured, and Hikaru sat up quickly, grinning.

"I can already hear the wedding bells in the distance, Kagome-chan~!" he bubbled and moved to peck Kagome on the cheek, but she was pulled out of the way and Hikaru smooshed his face into the arm of the couch instead.

"Hah," Kyoya huffed, grinning devilishly. "As if she would marry you. If anyone, it would be I." he grinned devilishly, but it dropped when Kagome was tugged away by yet another.

"B-but, does that mean 'Gome-chan won't marry me?" Hunny pouted, his eyes turning sparkly. Kagome got this odd look on her face and her eye started twitching.

"I-I- umm-!" she was cut off when a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her away, saving her. Well, not quite.

"Pffft!" Tamaki sputtered, leaning his head on Kagome's shoulder from behind. "Oh puh-_lease._ I'm _still_ daddy!" he whined and Kagome could _feel _the anime blue lines running down her face.

Abruptly, she was pulled away from Tamaki, who yelped, surprised at something. The rest of the Hosts fell silent when Kagome's back collided gently with someone else's chest.

"Ah… If you are finished sexually harassing Kagome, Tamaki-san, then I would like to have a word with her," Nekozawa smirked beneath the shadows of his cloak and Tamaki flushed red.

"I-I-I-!" he stuttered, flustered by the blatant accusation as well as his fear of being cursed.

"Oh, hello, Nekozawa-kun!" Kagome blinked and smiled innocently up at him, tilting her head back far enough to see it was him. Umehito flushed pink at the adorable image and gulped.

"K-Kagome-kun…" he murmured, nodding his head. He slowly spun her around and led her out of the Host Club's room, unnoticed. The twins were busy entertaining everyone by teasing Tamaki, who had suddenly become an impossible shade of red.

The doors closed behind them, and they lapsed into a small silence.

"I wanted to thank you again, Kagome-kun," Nekozawa stated, "but I also wanted to ask you something. When you were telling the story to Kirimi, you started glowing. And it wasn't even one part of you, as if you had turned on a flashlight. It was you _entirely. _Can you explain that to me? Do you have some magical abilities?" he asked, and they lapsed into silence for a moment. Nekozawa though he might have pried, until a cheeky grin spread across Kagome's face.

"That is a trade secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Kagome supplied somewhat seriously, and Nekozawa chuckled.

"That's exactly what we want in the Black Magic club," he said, hinting at an offer, and Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Really? Do you think I could join?" she asked excitedly and Nekozawa nodded, grinning happily. No one had _ever _accepted an invitation to the Black Magic club membership, if at all, before!

"I'll make sure that you don't have to even miss your time with the Host Club! Oh, thank you, Kagome-kun!" he grinned, waving Beelzanef around. "Here, you can have one of your own," he continued, and pulled out a small red Beelzanef doll. Kagome hugged it and smiled brilliantly at Nekozawa.

"I love it already!" she giggled at Nekozawa's pleased flush, having made the doll himself, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the 3rd Music room, ready to explain her new activity with her newest friend to some gaping Hosts.

Outside somewhere, a fat cat mewled, bored, and walked away.

**Breaking Barriers**

MCD: My _god, _I'm so sorry this took me so long to update! We're getting into the final stretch of school testing and it's been killing me, but luckily, I got to work on this over spring break, so ta-da~! I hope the length is enough to compensate for the wait, even though I didn't include anything much about Kagome. Sorry :(

Anyway, I think the song fit them really well, and although I didn't get to fit it in, I figured a better name than the Color Spectrum would be Shades of Grey. Jeez… I know at least a few people that won't be too happy with Kagome's joining the Host Club! XD


End file.
